


true to your heart

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney: Descendants, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: With one last look around the place he’s called home for most of his early life, Daichi gets into the limo that will take him, along with two others, to their new residence: Auradon.-----For KuroDai Week 2018 Day 7: Disney AU/Ghibli AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _The flower that blooms in adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of all._ \- Emperor (Mulan)
> 
>  ~~I just really love that quote alright?~~ Also I'm referencing this because the title also came from Mulan soundtrack. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Daichi gives his home a last sweeping glance, before hitching his rucksack on his shoulders and heads out. Outside, most of the nearby citizens are lowly buzzing, whispering amongst themselves, surrounding the sleek, black limousine parked in front of Bargain Castle. On his way, he spots the Old Witch watching over from her tower, while the Wicked Stepmother was watching from the sidelines by her shop.

Both are not happy with the turn of events, but at least they came to see their child and grandchild off. Unlike Daichi’s father who hadn’t bothered coming out of his room ever since the announcement had been made. He suppose that it’s better that way, than seeing the disappointment and anger on his father’s face or receive a good disciplining because of it. Although, there’s a small part of him that can’t help but feel a certain kind of sadness at the blatant disregard. He shakes his head. There’s nothing new about that.

He throws his rucksack in the trunk, joining a small satchel and worn out luggage. With one last look around the place he’s called home for most of his early life, Daichi gets into the limo that will take him, along with two others, to their new residence: Auradon.

 

\-----

 

The ride hadn’t been that long but it’s as quiet as to be expected, especially when your companions are as disinterested as Tsukishima, or as anxious as Moniwa. Before they know it, the limo is pulling over in front of a castle.

The first thing that Daichi notice when he stepped out of the limo is that everything is so bright and brilliant at Auradon.

The sun is shining high up and the skies are blue and clear. The air is cool and the smell of nature is fresh and clean. It’s vastly different from the overcast skies, excessive humidity, and the stench of dead fish, stale food, and bitter resentment that permeate the Isle of the Lost.

The marching band that welcomed them -all decked in blue coats and yellow pants along with their respective instruments gleaming under the sun- stops playing then and parts in the middle as three students walk across the courtyard to meet them.

The one in the middle is a guy with a funny looking hair that made Daichi quirk an eyebrow as it reminded him of a rooster. There’s a pretty boy with shiny black hair and pale skin on one side, while a broad-shouldered guy with a serious looking face and taller than the other two, on another.

They’re all wearing the standard issued uniform of Auradon Prep. Rooster Head and Broad Shoulders look more formal in their white shirts and pale yellow tie under a navy blue blazer, while Pretty Boy is somewhat more casual looking, wearing a navy blue sweater vest instead of the blazer, and same light brown pants.

Daichi knows it’s just uniform and while he’s not one to worry about his looks, he can’t help but feel strangely… inadequate compared to them and their appearance. He resists the urge to look down at his own worn out clothes.

He is in his dull coffee and cream robe style tunic, it sleeves bunched up on his forearms, dark trousers and worn out boots. Moniwa, on the other hand, is in his usual teal tunic, grey trousers and sandals. Tsukishima probably looks the best among them, in his light purple royal style shirt, black pants and old but polished leather shoes.

The three of them dressed in their best clothes, but it’s not like the fashion in the Isle is as forward as it is in Auradon.

Daichi is pulled out from his thoughts when Moniwa squeaks and hides a little behind him, as the group stops a few steps away from them. Daichi glances at Tsukishima and sees him looking around with that deadpan expression on his face. Holding back a sigh, he squares his shoulder and politely faces the group, much like a trained warrior waiting for orders.

“Welcome to Auradon Prep! I’m Kuroo,” Rooster Head in the middle introduces himself with a wide smile and a hand over his chest. “This is Kageyama and Ushijima, and we’re in charge of showing you around.”

The one called Kageyama steps forward first. He walks awkwardly towards Tsukishima who’s directly in front of him and offers a hand stiffly. “It’s nuff- knife- **nice** to meet you.”

Daichi watch his face turn red like an apple and his expression pinch at his blunder. _Uh oh,_ he thinks and glances at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima, who hadn’t been paying attention then, slowly turns his head to look at Kageyama. A smirk curled on his lips, his expression turning into something devious as he takes the offered hand. “I’m Tsukishima,” he says, giving Kageyama a dragging once over then leans a little closer. “It’s _nice_ to meet you, _Your Highness_.”

Daichi sees Kageyama bristle, a pretty common reaction by someone who’s just met Tsukishima, and instantly pulls his hand away, hastily going back to his place to glare at Tsukishima from there.

On the other hand… “I-I’m M-Moniwa.”

From Daichi’s left, Moniwa sticks out his hand and shakes the hand offered by Ushijima lightning fast, before returning to hide further behind Daichi. Daichi thinks Ushijima frowned, but he really couldn’t tell. If he was perturbed by how Moniwa acted, it didn’t show and Daichi just nods at him as he returns to his place quietly.

Kuroo then steps forward and offers a hand with a huge smile that irked Daichi.

Glancing down, he takes it on his own and gives it a firm shake. “I’m Daichi.”

He doesn’t miss the surprise that flashed across Kuroo’s face upon feeling his heavy hands and he smiles back. However, instead of the widening of eyes and swallowing in fear that Daichi had grown accustomed to, he gets an amused quirk of lips and an equally amused look. He makes a move to take his hand but not before giving Kuroo’s hand a hard squeeze, but the other keeps it locked inside his larger one.

“The Headmistress would like to extend her apologies for not being able to meet you today. She had to attend to an emergency outside the school,” he says, meeting Daichi’s eyes squarely and not looking anything resembling apologetic.

“But, even if that’s the case, we’ll be sure to take care of you.” One of his eyebrows lift, while the other dip, making his eyes have an even more hooded look.

It’s a weird look, so to speak, one that Daichi doesn’t really know what to make of, and so he just blinks at Kuroo in confusion.

A few moments pass by before the weird look disappears, and Kuroo clears his throat to continue. He releases Daichi’s hand to motion at the castle behind him. “Shall we?”

Daichi glance at his companions before they followed Kuroo. He begins regaling them with the history of the castle as they pass by the statue of the former king, regretfully saying that he cannot alter to its Beast form (as only one of his blood can do so) but tells them that the transition is meant to signify that anything is possible.

Tsukishima snorts at that and it earned him another glare from Kageyama, while Moniwa sighed in possible relief that he won’t have to witness it. Only Daichi remains rather aloof.

The castle is nothing like Daichi has ever seen before. Well, granted he hadn’t seen so many castles in his life and the ones back at the Isle were all broken down and are either ransacked or abandoned. It looks impressive enough from the outside, but inside, it is even more, with its polished wood and stained glass windows. It really exudes a feeling of warmth, of a welcoming home.

And they’re only at the foyer.

“Corridor to your right leads to the Headmistress’ Office, the common game room, and the only classroom in this building. Corridor to your left leads to the laundry room, kitchen, and dining hall. Bedrooms are all on the second and third floors, with the Headmistress’ bedroom at the centermost room at the third.

“However, the Beast Castle boasts something grander than that,” Kuroo says conspiratorially, stepping back. He reaches out to the side and slides open a door, one that Daichi assumed earlier was only a wooden paneling beside the fireplace and they all step inside to enter a massive library.

It’s a circular room that has to take at least two floors, with shelves of books lining up the walls interrupted only by the tall, ceiling to floor windows at the middle, until it continues its way around, a number movable ladders spread along. The window lets generous amount of sunshine in enough to illuminate the place during daytime. Gleaming wooden tables with desk lamps and wooden chairs are situated closer to the shelves.

Towards the center of the room, where some students are, are a smattering of couches and colorful beanbags designed for use of more laidback readers. A large chandelier hangs at the center, the reflection of its numerous crystals dancing across the ceiling in colorful and beautiful abstract patterns.

Back in the Isle, the library at the Dragon Hall was forbidden. But the Sorcerer was kind enough to lend books to those who’re willing to read them, though that had to be done in secret.

He has a small collection of books, ones which Daichi is certain Tsukishima and Moniwa have exhausted and re-read out of sheer boredom if nothing else. Not to say that he doesn’t enjoy reading, because he does. But he’s a rather slow reader compared to Moniwa, and not as hungry for information compared to Tsukishima.

That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t appreciate how beautiful the place is.

Ushijima’s the one who explained the different collections housed by the library, (most of which are literature from the different kingdoms in Auradon) and how different it is from the library found in the academic building (which are mostly about academic subjects and technical related books).

“This is amazing,” Moniwa whispers in awe, stepping out from behind him to gaze around the room. Tsukishima has stepped away from their group, already checking out the titles on the nearest shelf, his eyes wide and alive.

The room is amazing indeed, but Daichi found more amazement at the expression of his two companions, and he looks at them with a small smile on his face, completely unaware that Kuroo is watching him.

“As what the Headmistress loves to say,” Kuroo says softly, catching all their attention back. “’ _The doors of wisdom are never shut.’_ Although, it’s better for you to know that the Library hours are from 9 to 11…. Speaking of,” he peers down on his watch, then looks back at them with a grin. “It’s time for lunch.”

 

\-----

 

The library is a whole new level of wonder, Daichi would admit. But if he’s going to be completely honest, his favorite place in the castle would have to be the dining hall.

Because what is shelves upon shelves of books to rows and rows of food? Alright, maybe they’re not comparable, but the point stands.

The delicious smell of various freshly cooked food wafting around the corridor is already enough to make Daichi’s mouth water. It’s nothing compared to the feast for the eyes, and most importantly, the palate, that seems to be always happening inside.

Long tables take up one side of the hall, filled to the brim with a variety of meals kept warm by chafing dishes, large ceramic pots of different soups and small wicker baskets of bread. There’s also a fresh fruit and vegetable salad bar, a table lined up with glass jugs filled with different, colorful beverages, and one that has an assortment of desserts and candies.

Daichi’s stomach growls, thankfully not loudly, and only years of strict training and discipline held him back from not running towards the tables and grabbing every single food he could get his grubby hands on. That, and a small part of his brain that is still rational and wary about their present company reminding him to be polite and well behaved.

“The meals are served buffet style and menus are updated every day,” Kageyama explains. “But if you have a particular request or dietary restrictions, then you’re free to ask the chefs about it.”

“How about that?” Kuroo grins at them, possibly finding amusement at the matching expressions of open mouthed wonder and says the best words Daichi has ever heard from him. “Come on, let’s dig in.”

 

\-----

 

Several towering stacks of plates and bowls later, the children of the Isle, suffice to say, are all full and sated. Kageyama is looking over at the tower with unabashed shock at the amount of food the three have consumed, a third of which was probably by Daichi alone. Ushijima just sits quietly, while Kuroo has his chin on top of his folded hands, looking wildly entertained.

“So, how was it?”

“Life changing,” Daichi answers honestly. Moniwa empathically nods his head, and even Tsukishima offers a low hum of agreement while munching on his last piece of strawberry.

“That good, huh?” Kuroo grins, smug.

There’s a reason why the Isle of the Lost is also called the Island of the Leftovers. Most of the products that end up there are unwanted or are already used from Auradon, and unfortunately, that includes the food. Some of the villains don’t mind, preferring it actually than anything else. Those that are born there have probably built the resistance.

Today is practically the first time Daichi -the first time any of the three of them, really- have eaten warm, delicious, and healthy food.

It had been alright then, because they knew no other. But, knowing the difference now, Daichi isn’t sure anymore how they had survived long into their teenage years just eating spoiled leftovers and what basically constitutes as wastage.

He doesn’t know if the young royals are aware of that kind of condition in the Isle, but even if the King had been rumored to have visited the place once, before he was duly crowned, there still hasn’t been any visible changes in the life, or even just the quality of food the citizens of the Isle receives.

Daichi doesn’t really know what to feel about that yet, but even sated, it doesn’t stop the dash of indignation he felt at the comment.

“Let’s just say that if your pets here get the scraps, it’s still probably better than what we have in the Isle.”

Kuroo has the decency to drop his grin and straighten his posture as his expression turned serious and apologetic. Kageyama snaps his mouth shut, now looking at the plates with a deep frown etched on his brows, while Ushijima’s eyes widen in alarm looking over at them.

Daichi is not proud for doing something quite vindictive this early, but he wouldn’t take his words back.

“I’m-”

“Anyway,” he says, cutting off whatever Kuroo’s going to say. “I think it’s time we find our dorms.” He stands up and Moniwa and Tsukishima follow suit.

Kuroo stands abruptly. “We’ll take you there.” He nods at his two companions and they lead the way.

They were relatively silent the whole way upstairs to the dorms, where Kuroo tells that the three of them will be rooming together, as the Headmistress didn’t want to separate them for at least a term, until they feel acclimated enough in Auradon.

“Your uniforms and supplies will probably arrive later. But, if you need anything, feel free to approach any of us,” Kuroo says, handing Daichi a piece of paper with their information. He’s been rather careful and somber since the dining hall.

Daichi keeps a blank face but he does say a polite “Thank you.”

“We’ll see you later.” Kuroo intoned, hopeful.

Daichi nods once then he shuts the door. When he turns around, Moniwa and Tsukishima have chosen their beds, both the ones on each side, leaving the middle for Daichi.

Despite the welcoming place, delicious food, new uniforms and supplies, and high quality bed, they all found it hard to fall asleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part! Enjoy! :D

Fortunately, due to the Headmistress’ absence, they aren’t required to take Remedial Goodness 101 classes yet. Unfortunately, it’s the only class they all have together.

It’s bad enough that they have different schedules, but adding to that, not one of them knows how to properly wear a necktie.

“Tch, forget it,” Tsukishima, in a rare fit of outward frustration throws the tie unto his bed where it flopped uselessly.

His unusual outburst startled Moniwa who had been struggling with his own tie in front of his wardrobe mirror. He accidentally pulled one end, undoing all his previous work and sighs in defeat.

“What do we do? The teachers might get mad if we’re not wearing the proper uniform.” He’s already nervous at the prospect of being separated from Daichi and Tsukishima for the majority of the day, and he’s not keen on being scolded too.

Daichi, who gave up with the tie a while ago, just shoves it inside his bag and hastily puts on his blazer in last ditch effort to look the part of a good student.

“Well, just bring it and see if we can get someone to teach us how to properly do it. We need to keep moving now, because if not, not wearing a tie wouldn’t be our only offence on our first official day of classes.”

They made it in good time, power walking through the courtyard to reach the Rose Building. Tsukishima stalks off on his own with a nod, while Daichi drops Moniwa off to his classroom. 

He’s in front of the Chemistry Laboratory, catching his breath and thankful that he isn’t late, when someone taps him on the shoulder.

“Good morning. Glad you didn’t get lost,” Kuroo beams at him. It’s probably meant to be a compliment, but it doesn’t sound like one to Daichi.

Nevertheless, he smiles briefly and greets back with a quick “Good morning to you too.”  He promptly enters the room, leaving Kuroo.

He heads straight to the available seat at the back of the room, ignoring how it turned quiet upon his entrance and the following gazes of his new classmates. His plans of waiting quietly for the teacher was derailed when Kuroo makes a beeline to the empty chair beside him flashing a grin and sits down without ceremony.

“Hey, where’s your tie?” Kuroo asks, even before Daichi can ask him what he’s doing. It takes a moment for Daichi to process the question, looking dumbly down in front of him, blinking and realizing that yeah, he still doesn’t have his tie.

“Uh,” he hauls up his bag from the floor and takes it out.

“It’s called _necktie_ for a reason, Daichi.”

Daichi huffs. “I know, but…” he pause.

“…But?”

Daichi sighs. “None of us know how to tie it,” he mumbles, looking away. “Don’t laugh,” he adds.

It hurts his pride to admit it and he really hopes that Kuroo doesn’t laugh or he swears he just might find the reason to punch him.

Kuroo doesn’t, ( _good for him_ ) but he looks close to it, terribly amused at the notion. “Auradon fashion must be so confining to you Isle children, huh?” He schools his face when Daichi glares at him.

“Here, let me help you,” he takes the tie from Daichi’s hand and moves closer. Daichi stays still as Kuroo wound it around his neck, the two ends falling in front.

Kuroo frowns a little. “Can you pull off your blazer for a moment? And pull up the collar of your shirt.”

Daichi frowns but follows without complaining, pulling the collar up first, before pulling his blazer down just below his shoulders. “And then?” He asks, snapping Kuroo from his daze.

Kuroo shakes his head and clears his throat. “Well, as you noticed, the ends are different, there’s a wide one and narrow one.” Kuroo adjusts it behind his neck and pulls on both ends back and forth, explaining the importance of adjusting for length.

Daichi listens and watches on,  mesmerized as Kuroo’s long and deft fingers demonstrates the steps, seeing it cross the tie and loop the wide end out and under, in and over. He completes the knot and adjusts it up the base of Daichi’s neck.

“Does it feel tight?”

Daichi looks up at him and sees Kuroo gazing at him softly.

“No,” he whispers. He swallows, not understanding why he feels nervous all of a sudden.

The moment breaks when clipboard comes down between the two of them, blocking their view of each other.

“Reserve the flirting outside class hours, Kuroo.”

“I wasn’t flirting Ukai-sensei.” He says this but his face is gradually turning an embarrassed shade of pink.

Ukai-sensei levels him with an unimpressed look. “Right. Of course.” He deadpans, then gives Daichi a quick once over and a nod, before leaving the two of them.

Daichi startles, remembering the state of his uniform. He quickly fixes himself up and sits straight, willing the warmth away from his face as he diligently looks in front.

“Uhh… thank you,” he says, leaning a little closer to Kuroo.

“Y-yeah. You’re welcome.” Kuroo says back, covering the lower part of his face.

Needless to say, they spent the first few minutes of class sneaking glances at each other, and averting it quickly when their eyes do meet. Ukai-sensei got tired of it at some point that in his grumpiness, he gave the whole class a short pop quiz. Thankfully, they were the basics, ones that Daichi remembers from his old school, that he didn’t have that much trouble answering.

Daichi thought he’ll get through his first class peacefully, all things considered, but Kuroo has other plans for him.

Aside from learning about the different combination of elements, Daichi learned the deadliest combination of them all: Kuroo and boredom.

The young royal kept talking to him, asking about his interests or hobbies, or what do they do back in the Isle for fun.

Daichi resolutely ignores him.

 Just because he helped him with his tie, doesn’t mean that they’re chummy with each other that he’ll tell him, or that he appreciates being disturbed during class hours.

Why is Kuroo doing this now anyway? Couldn’t he wait once they’re done with class?

Apparently, Kuroo likes to live dangerously because when his questions got ignored, he settles for poking Daichi with his pen.

Daichi catches it on its way down his arm. “Kuroo, I’m trying to listen.” He says lowly, between gritted teeth.

“I didn’t peg you to be the studious type.”

Daichi glares at him and pushes the pen with more force than necessary and pulls his arm closer to himself. Which is a big miscalculation on his part. Because without his arms in the way, Kuroo targeted his side.

Daichi lets out a loud yelp that startled the whole class. He grinds his teeth and glared mutinously at Kuroo, who just snickered on his seat.

_This annoying, rooster headed prince-_

“Is there a problem back there, Daichi?”

Ukai-sensei’s tone wasn’t sharp or anything resembling real anger, it was anything but, actually. But all the same, Daichi instinctively stands straight at the call of his name and automatically responds with an ingrained “No, sir.”

His teacher gives him a confused look. “…Alright. Then, please sit down.”

Daichi nods, but before he does so, he moves his chair as far away from Kuroo and ignores him again. Luckily, Kuroo didn’t bother him for the rest of the period, but he does feel a heavy stare coming from that side.

The bell rings, and he bolts right out of his seat as soon as Ukai-sensei dismisses them.

He didn’t completely escape as Kuroo finds him by the lockers. He slams his locker door shut and turns to leave.

“Daichi, wait!” Kuroo jogs the short distance.

“Leave me alone, Kuroo.”

He starts to walk but Kuroo takes hold of his arm and prevents him from leaving. “Hold on, please? I want to apologize.”

Daichi sighs deeply then shakes the hand off his arm and turns to face Kuroo. He doesn’t say anything but glares pointedly at him.

“I’m really sorry about what I did. It’s not right of me to disturb you and embarrass you like that.” Kuroo intones guiltily. Not a hint of playfulness or teasing in his expression and body language.

A part of Daichi, the part who was taught to be vindictive and angry from a young age tells him not to forgive Kuroo, not to believe in the words he’s saying. What good will his apology do? Surely nothing better for Daichi. And the damage has been done, let him suffer the consequence of his actions.

But another, perhaps greater part of him, the part who knows what it feels like to ask for forgiveness repeatedly and earnestly, only to be punished still, is screaming for him to believe because he seems really truly apologetic. Don’t let him beg like you did.

Besides, it was harmless. And true, he got embarrassed in front of the class but Daichi’s had it worst, and honestly, he’s more annoyed about it in principle rather than the action itself, than on Kuroo. He remembers how Kuroo helped him with his tie, just before the whole poking thing started.

Daichi sighs, resigned, letting up the glare. “Fine. Apology accepted.”

“Really?”

“Just don’t do it again.”

“Not ever?”

Daichi stares at him, but Kuroo just looks put off about the thought. “At least not during class.” Daichi relents.

“Got it. No teasing you during class.” He still seems careful around Daichi, and he realizes that he doesn’t like Kuroo being hesitant around him.

“And when I’m eating. Especially if you’re play getting a food from my plate. Prince or not, I will deck you and make sure it hurts. No one gets between me and food.”

Kuroo stares at him trying to gauge the seriousness, and Daichi tried but couldn’t keep the slight quirking of his lip. Kuroo sees this, and starts to relax.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he says with a smile.

Daichi nods. “We’re in agreement then. Although, I’ve been meaning to ask this…” he trails off, wondering.

Kuroo encourages him with a hum.

“Are you usually that annoying?”

Kuroo blinks at him before grinning. “Unfortunately, yeah. I get a kick out of provoking people. Some say it’s a flaw, and it probably is. But, it’s just part of who I am.” He admits with a shrug.

Daichi hums. “Well, if you hadn’t said ‘provoking people’, I would’ve thought you’re actually talking about your hair.”

Kuroo raises his eyebrows at him, an open look of surprise. “Oh, wow. You’re really going in for the kill, huh?”

“I mean, I’m just saying. Your mother is famous for her long and beautiful hair. But yours is just…” Daichi makes a vague gesture at his hair. “Besides, I can’t let you have all the fun now, can I?” He shoves Kuroo’s shoulder playfully.

Kuroo mock pouts. “I am my mother’s son, but I take more after my father, thank you very much.” Daichi just scoffs.

“You know, you’re not what I thought you’d be.” Kuroo says after a few moments, giving Daichi an appraising look.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Daichi’s smile slips as Kuroo leans closer to his space.

“Definitely a good thing,” he says in a whisper, with a boyish grin that arrested Daichi’s breath.

_Attractive_.

Luckily, before he can do or say anything, or faint because of lack of air, the bell rings and Kuroo straightens up. Daichi feels like he can breathe again.

“I’ll see you later, Daichi.”

Kuroo sends him a two fingered salute and walks to his class, leaving Daichi with a warm face, loudly beating heart, and something to ponder about.

 

\-----

 

Because of the incident, Daichi seems to be more aware of Kuroo. And with this newfound awareness comes gleaning certain information, bits and pieces of knowledge about what makes up his person.

Simple things like his hair is naturally like that, although Daichi would never understand why he would willingly style it like that. He actually excels in their shared class, that’s why he doesn’t feel the need to seriously listen (although he doesn’t bother Daichi anymore, thankfully). He’s surprisingly organized and has a very neat handwriting (one that occurred to Daichi once he’s read the note Kuroo had passed before). He’s the student representative, handpicked by the Headmistress herself, and is the one that usually plans the activities that happen in school.

Other things like when Kuroo isn’t bothering him, he’s usually seen with another student, a broad and well-built guy with white and black hair sticking up his head, reminding Daichi of an owl (w _hat is it with these people and birds?_ ), whose name is Bokuto. They’re very loud and can be found causing some kind of ruckus along the hallway that catches the ire of Ukai-sensei. It’s mostly when Kuroo’s with him that Daichi gets to hear the awful laughter he didn’t know Kuroo was capable of.

Other times, he would see Kuroo chatting away with another student at the cafeteria, an obviously timid blonde whose shoulders are hunched on himself, as if making himself small and invisible and whose nose is stuck on a handheld device Daichi is yet to see him without. Sometimes they’re joined by a short and wildly happy orange head, who he’d occasionally seen hanging around Kageyama. But most times, it’s just the two of them, in a secluded spot by one of the pillars, Kuroo talking while he eats and frequently reminding the other to take a bite.

(Daichi later learn their names as Kenma and Hinata. All this he learned from Tsukishima, though he didn’t dare ask how he knew that.)

Point is, he’s an enigma to Daichi, a walking contradiction.

He’s a royal with an unkempt hair and obnoxious laugh, a trickster with a good head on his shoulders and neat notes, casually polite to all but intimately friendly to odd sort of people.

And usually, people like this would irk Daichi.

Most of the citizens in the Isle are truthful in that they don’t mask their real thoughts and feelings, which are anger and resentment mostly, and those are easy to see. Daichi’s learned to be wary of people who’d call you a friend on your face, but would stab you on your back if given the opportunity.

It’s the fact that Kuroo, the contradiction that he is, doesn’t bother Daichi. If anything, it makes Daichi _curious_.

And that is what actually bothers him.

He’d been set on starting a new life at Auradon and getting through school as peacefully as he could, without getting into trouble or anything else that will distract him from his goal. But he thinks that associating with Kuroo, as harmless as it is, would just complicate that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you for the support thus far. Thank you for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

There seems to be a commotion happening inside the smaller gym and it made Daichi curious enough to take a look. He spots Moniwa among the crowd and makes his way to him.

“What’s happening?” He sidles up beside Moniwa, who jumps lightly in surprise, but smiles widely once he recognize that it’s just Daichi.

“They’re practicing for the upcoming R.O.A.R tournament.”

Daichi frowns lightly because he’s never heard of the term. But judging by the players holding practice swords, with some practicing their stance, he’d say that its sword fighting of some sort.

The arena looks different than what he’s used to, with an assortment of solid boxes probably as tall as his knees, strategically formed in a circle, on top of the rays of the sun painted on the floor, far from each other enough to have a wide space at the middle to see the whole picture of it.

He notice Ushijima waving in their direction and turns his head to see Moniwa waving back, excited but with a shy smile.

“Did Ushijima invite you to watch their practice?”

Moniwa blushes. “Ah, yeah… He’s the captain of the team. Auradon Fighting Knights.”

Daichi nods as he really looks at Moniwa. He’d noticed the small changes in Moniwa’s behavior and thought that it’s probably because of the free-roaming environment, unlike the tower he’s used to. Or the massive library where he spends most of his free time as of late.

But now, he’s certain that it’s more than just that.

Although, he wasn’t expecting it to be Ushijima. He did give Daichi a sort of frosty first impression. That doesn’t seem to be the case when it comes to Moniwa, which is nice.

He turns his attention back to the players. Aside from Ushijima, he recognizes Bokuto and some other familiar faces from some of his classes, though Daichi’s yet to know their names.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Kuroo calls out from the entrance, hastily putting on a head gear that serves as a mask and accepts the sword Bokuto hands him along with a hard clap on the back.

Huh. Well, guess this is another thing to add to Daichi’s growing information about him.

Ushijima calls to start practice then. The players lined up, parallel to each other, following Ushijima’s lead as he gives out different commands. The fighting starts soon after Ushijima’s cue.

Admittedly, it is initially something that Daichi found hard to follow. There are so many of them fighting all at once, with players trading blows with two different others in one, continuous movement. He could tell that most of them have good stance and instinctively took note of things such as reach, force of swing, and different styles as much as he can.

Surprisingly, the boxes weren’t just for decorations or an added hindrance. They were used as platforms to jump around. Some of the more agile and flexible members use it to tumble over, or attack from a higher ground. Some slide on their knees in between two boxes to catch an opponent off guard.

It’s different from what Daichi thought sword fighting is supposed to be; different from what his father has taught him. That had been rather strict and aggressive. Aim to hurt and impair. But this is exciting and fun. Daichi can tell that even the students watching are feeling the thrill of the match(es) just as much as he is.

He doesn’t exactly know the basics, though gotten the gist of it from watching, but he did notice that some of the players have left the center and since stayed on the sidelines, watching as the remaining players fight to the end.

Ushijima anticipates an attack from the back from who Daichi thinks is Bokuto. He easily parried the swing, then quickly brings his sword down, hitting the attacker at the thigh, the attacker immediately stepping back. Ushijima then flips his sword up to block an oncoming attack from above and turns to avoid another direct one.

They kept at it until Ushijima finds an opening and eventually lands a hit on his last opponent, who turns out to be Kuroo.

The crowd of students cheer for Ushijima and Kuroo alike, as they take off their protective masks and shake hands with each other.

 _Is there anything Kuroo can’t do?_ Daichi thinks to himself, groaning outwardly, which earns him a worried look from Moniwa.

“Are you alright, Daichi?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine.” He answers with a quick nod. He glances at the arena and sees Ushijima approaching them. “Your prince is coming.”

“What?”

“Moniwa,” Ushijima says, making Moniwa jump in surprise. He glances at Daichi and nods. “Daichi.”

“Hello, Ushijima.” Daichi greets back, holding back a snicker at the way Moniwa is blushing at that moment.

“How did you find the practice?” He asks both of them, but he’s looking at Moniwa.

Daichi elbows Moniwa on the side when he doesn’t answer immediately.

“You were great!” Moniwa exclaims. “I- I mean, it was great. All of you are!” He blushes harder and lowered his head to hide his embarrassment.

“I’m glad,” Ushijima wipes the sweat on his forehead with his forearms, a small smile and soft look on his face that Daichi hopes Moniwa is also seeing.

He purse his lips to keep himself from smiling at the interaction.

“Daichi, you’re here!” Kuroo approaches with a wide grin and stands beside Ushijima, getting Daichi’s attention. His hair is damp and his bangs are sticking to his forehead. He has his usual smirk on, and Daichi can’t help but think that he looks unfairly beautiful even when he’s visibly sweaty like that. “You interested in sports?”

Daichi shakes his head. “Not really. I was just passing by and checked out what was happening.”

Kuroo nods slowly. Daichi finds himself following a trail of sweat from his forehead cross the edge of his eyebrows, and the steep slope of his cheekbone and Daichi should really stop staring and focus on how Kuroo nodded not in agreement, but just a touch of considering.

“If I had known that you were watching, I would’ve put up more of a fight.”

“You still would’ve lost, Kuroo.” Ushijima says assuredly.

Kuroo wince. “Wow. You really just can’t let me have some fun, man.”

“Oh, you meant it as a joke. Forgive me.”

Daichi, thankful for some distraction, looks at Ushijima with admiration at his blunt but impressive roasting of Kuroo. Even Moniwa giggled, much to Kuroo’s embarrassment.

“Anyway,” Kuroo huffs, turning away from Ushijima and gives Daichi a contemplating look. “Why don’t you join the team, Daichi? We’re down a man and yet to find someone.”

Daichi blinks. “Me? No. No, no, no.” He swats a hand in front of him, as if the motion would make the words and thought physically disappear. “I don’t… I don’t do fighting or whatever that was.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at him. “It’s not completely about fighting. I mean, it’s with swords yes, but it’s not aggressive or dangerous. And there are rules for the game and players’ safety. What d’you say?” His mouth inched higher in an encouraging smile. It probably works on others to well but not with Daichi.

Daichi shakes his head. “No. Sorry. I don’t do sword fighting. Even as sports.” He can feel Moniwa’s incredulous stare at the side of his face from his blatant lie, but Daichi will not change his mind. He’s trying to stay away from anything that will remind them who his father is, and joining the sports team and playing sword fighting is not the way to do that.

“Anyway,” he huffs, “good practice. I have to go now,” he nods at the two royals while he pats Moniwa on the back, then turns to leave.

“Ahhh…. Alright. I see,” he hears Kuroo say behind him and his tone made Daichi pause. He turns around again.

Kuroo is nodding to himself, flopping some of his ridiculous hair. “I get it. You’re scared.” He has this sort of pitifully understanding look on his face that instantly annoyed Daichi that moment.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, I get that you’re scared.”

Daichi scoffs, before giving Kuroo a tight smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not scared.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kuroo raises his two hands in front of him in mock surrender. “I _understand_.” He even made a show of putting a hand on his chest.

Daichi stiffens and inhales sharply. He’s always thought Kuroo to be perceptive, annoyingly so. And he’s not stupid enough to believe that Kuroo doesn’t know who his villain parent is. He also knows for a fact that he likes provoking people, he admitted it himself to Daichi.

Daichi knows, he really does, that what Kuroo is doing right now is just provoking him into taking the bait, but he didn’t think he would resort to bringing his lineage up.

“Back off, Kuroo,” he says lowly, trying to keep his temper in check.

“Oh well, it’s not like you’re going to win against us anyway.”

Oh wow. _Wow_. Curse the pride and temper that he inherited from his father, but Daichi is not going to let this blatant taunting pass. Kuroo wants to play dirty? Alright. Two can play at that game. He wants to play with fire with a villain’s kid, then he’ll have it. He stomps back to his place and leans up close to Kuroo’s face.

“You’re really set on being absolutely annoying huh? You want to sword fight so bad?” He snarls, not noticing the way Kuroo glances down at the pull of his lips.

Damn this guy if he doesn’t bring out the part Daichi wants to repress. But he’s gone and done it so effortlessly. As much as Daichi is mad about it, he’s a little begrudgingly awed by it as well.

Kuroo only has the nerve to raise an eyebrow and smirk. “Well, what’s it gonna be, _Dai-chi~?_ ” He brings his face closer, daring.

Daichi just grits his teeth, beyond irritated at Kuroo and also at himself for being baited into this. “Fine.”

Kuroo’s grin turn wicked, in a way that is villainously familiar to Daichi. “Perfect. Tomorrow. Same place, same time.”

“You’re going down, Kuroo. I swear it.” With that said, Daichi huffs and stomps away.

“I’ll be looking forward to it!” Kuroo calls after him, a wide, satisfied smirk on his face. He doesn’t not look bothered by the threat.

Moniwa and Ushijima can only look at him, then at each other, and share a weary sigh.

\-----

Daichi can’t help but notice the odd stares that he’s been getting since this morning. It’s honestly making him uncomfortable, the way they would follow his every move with their eyes, before leaning close to each other and whisper amongst themselves.

He doesn’t let it show on his face, but he’s actually worried.

He puts down his tray of food roughly, surprising Moniwa, before taking a seat. “What is with everyone?” He directs a deep frown at his food.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

Daichi sighs. “Everyone’s been staring at me since this morning. I don’t even know what I did.”

It’s not that Daichi is not used to being stared at, quite the opposite actually. He has quite a reputation, back in the Isle. Being the son of dangerous villain and cold hearted military man is bound to get some attention. He had been fine with it, had resigned himself to that life.

But that was then. He’s in Auradon now. And a villain child being the center of attention doesn’t seem like a good thing.

“Ahh,” Moniwa says, in a tone that caught Daichi’s attention.

“You know why?”

Moniwa looks at him meaningfully. “They’re talking about yesterday. How you challenged Kuroo to a duel,” he says, biting down on his lips as he watch Daichi’s reaction.

“Yesterday?” Daichi pauses, then remembers what happened in the gym. He sputters in indignation at the erroneous story. “I- _I_ challenged _him_? _He’s_ the one who provoked me.”

“I know!” Moniwa quickly makes calming gestures. “I know. But word got out that you did, and well…” Moniwa hesitates.

Daichi raises an eyebrow at him. “Well?”

Moniwa bites on lips again, then cautiously looks around before leaning closer to Daichi. “Well, there’s now a betting pool going on. About who would win.”

Daichi leans away, looking incredulously at Moniwa. “What?” He manages to say after the shock settled in. “Who in their right mind would bet about that? Who would even wager on _me_?”

“I would.” They both turn to look at the newcomer.

Tsukishima languidly sits down beside Moniwa, a small plate of strawberry shortcake in hand. “And I did.”

“What do you mean, Tsukishima?”

“What I said.” Tsukishima takes a small bite of his cake. “The pool was started by Bokuto. And everyone else wanted in. Of course everyone wagered on Kuroo, but I know better,” he shrugs. “So you better win, because I bet my remaining money on you.” He gives Daichi a bland, but meaningful look and they engage in a silent stare down.

Daichi’s tempted to call him an idiot, but he also knows that look and he hardens his jaw at it.

Tsukishima, by all means, does not intimidate him. He admires him, actually. He’s younger, but smarter, and Daichi rather likes that.

But, he’s particularly cunning whenever he wants something and he uses every trick his intelligent brain can come up with just to ensure that he gets it. Since he’s not exactly encumbered by his morals, it makes him willing to risk more; it makes him more dangerous.

Daichi’s never seen Tsukishima lose in a battle of wits, in whatever form it may take, and damn it, he doesn’t want to be the reason that Tsukishima actually _does_ , no matter how promising that scenario can also be.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. If he’s doing this, he might as well know what’s at stake and what’s in it for him.

“What do you plan to do with the money?”

Tsukishima contemplates about keeping it private but thinks better of it. He takes another bite before replying. “I’m going to buy a music player. And a pet.” He shrugs nonchalantly, though he looks smug at the fact that Daichi didn’t doubt himself and saying that he might lose.

Daichi suspiciously glares at him, studies his expression for anything that would tell him that Tsukishima’s bluffing, but finds none.

Alright… so maybe Tsukishima _does need_ some music in his life to shave off some of that grumpiness of his. And maybe he _does miss_ having a companion. He may say he hates Lucifer, but the cat he left behind is actually pretty loyal to him, next to his grandmother.

Ahh, damn it. “I better have my share.”

Tsukishima scoffs. “Of course.” He stands and picks up his empty plate. “Good luck, Daichi.” After nodding to him and Moniwa, he stalks off.

It might have been Daichi’s imagination, but Tsukishima walked with more bounce. “He intends to milk everyone dry, huh?”

Moniwa shrugs, returning to his food. “He’s not Tsukishima if he doesn’t. But if it will make you feel better, I’ll bet on you too.”

Daichi snorts. “Yeah, do that. He can’t be the only one who ends up rich.”

Moniwa beams up at him. “You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post all of it today, so I can also be free of it, but alas, I wasn't able to finish in time OTL. I tried to, but everything that I type just comes out forced and wrong and it made me frustrated with the story and with myself and anyway you probably don't want to know that. 
> 
> SO... I'll just post them in parts, good luck with that, self. 
> 
> Bottom line is i hope this chapter makes sense somehow. 
> 
> On a positive and rambly note, I really had fun writing this. Because I didn't have to do much world building (haha orz). Although I have exercised some creative liberties to fit the head canons that sprung forth. Because there are a lot. They mostly have something to do with kurodai and the other pairings mentioned, but some characters have found themselves in the story as I am writing it, so hopefully I will be able to explore them all? And i think that's something you can look forward to? Idk... maybe. If you're interested or curious you can ask me about it, or something. 
> 
> I tried to leave some clues (although some have been mentioned already) about their parentage, both villain kids and hero kids alike, so yay for you if you caught that. Although, some will come at the following parts, so keep an eye out for that, I guess. Anyway... yeah. 
> 
> Thank you making it this far and for reading the story and this end note! :'D


End file.
